


A Chick, a Duck and Autocorrect.

by LadyDrace



Series: Junk Ficlets from Tumblr [44]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Arguing, M/M, Pre-Slash, Swearing, autocorrect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-18
Updated: 2014-09-18
Packaged: 2018-02-17 21:48:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2324321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDrace/pseuds/LadyDrace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anon prompted: "Sterek, the one with a chick and a duck?" for the Friends Episode Title meme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Chick, a Duck and Autocorrect.

**Author's Note:**

> Unbetaed.

“I’m pretty sure this text is not what you meant to say, Stiles,” Derek says, staring at his phone.

“Oh, I think I expressed myself perfectly clearly, asshole.”

Derek quirks one eyebrow in Stiles’ direction, but Stiles makes a face right back and doesn’t comment. “If you say so,” Derek shrugs.

“I do say so.”

“Fine.”

“Fine!”

“I’ll just go and do that then,” Derek says dryly.

“Sounds like fun,” Stiles snarls.

“I dunno about that. I guess we’ll see. But where do you even find a duck at this hour?”

Stiles frowns. “What?”

“I mean, don’t get me wrong, I’m open to new ideas (Stiles snorts loudly, and Derek ignores him), but I’m not even sure what this  _means_.”

“Derek… I know for a fact that you know exactly what that means,” Stiles insists. “And frankly, anything that can make you go away and stop this argument can only be a good thing.”

“All right,” Derek says with another shrug and starts his customary exit through Stiles’ window. “I’ll let you know when I find out what it means to  _go chick on a duck_.”

Derek is half way down the road when he hears Stiles yell at his phone.

“ _Fuck you, autocorrect_!!”

End.


End file.
